oseapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Directus
Directus is a large central Osean nation. It has a largely self sufficent agricultural economy, though its southern city of Solstice, a major trade hub, is an exception. Directus's official religion is Soleil, which is almost universally practiced within the country, and the country's patron god is Nirentosh, god of change and destiny. Directus is the primary state of the Directian Empire. House Kannan is the ruling house of Directus. Directus is that lighty beacon of light in a world of prejudice and disorder, where not even the innocent are safe, man. History Early History Directus began as a the Midgar city state, an important trade state, until it was swallowed by its neighbor to the south, the rising Soleilian Empire . For 200 years Midgar prospered until the catastrophic collapse of the Soleilian Empire granted Directus independence once again. For a time, Directus was a free and independent republic until around 1860 when it was conquered by the Union of Yuktobanian Republics . Still, under Yuktobania, Midgar remained relatively independent and undisturbed by Yuktobanian's policies or war. Aperture Rebellion Directus was under control of Yuktobania until 2019, when, greatly weakened by numerous successive rebellions, Yuktobania was forced to surrender control of Directus. Kith Kannan, a young Midgar politician drafted the Articles of Self Determination, which said, in part, that Directus would become an independent republic and in return would prevent any bloodshed and remain allies with Yuktobania. Yuktobania, which no longer had the resources to suppress another rebellion, was forced to agree. Post Rebellion Osea Directus became an early enemy of ISAF when it refused admittance into the Federation. ISAF also believed a Directian conspiracy was behind Leasath 's withdrawal from ISAF. It rapidly grew in power over the years, holding strong military and political aspirations. As Directus aggressively expanded and annexed southern ISAF and began supplant ISAF as the dominant nation in Osea , bring ever further ire from ISAF. Osean Continental War In 2050 tension between the nations reached a breaking point and Directus and ISAF declared war upon one another. As nations rallied behind ISAF and formed The Coalition , what could have remained a small war soon exploded into the Osean Continental War, which is estimated to have claimed as many as three million lives. In order to prevent further bloodshed, the Treaty of Midgar was signed which ended the war and created the Osean League : a peacekeeping and treaty enforcing organization. Post Osean Continental War Following the destruction of Osea , Directus played an active role in the rebuilding the continent, donating hundreds of thousands of florins to the impoverished nations; in particular ISAF and Leasath. Directus also aided the Emmerian government in the liberation of ISAF from rebel chieftans. In the late 2050s Directus becomes increasingly aware of the threat Samarkand, a massive continental kingdom, poses, and begins working on measures to counter it. These measures include the Hadrian Line, a massive series of fortifications both within Directus and without, as well as the Osean Federation, a more powerful successor to the Osean League. In 2061 Directus's fears were realized when Samarkand launched a surprise invasion of Took, starting off the long War of the West . Throughout the war, Directus played a large part in the Osean Federation and also was the driving force in the Osean side of The War of the West . Directus took a very active role in diplomacy, attempting and largely succeeding in securing itself new friends after the chaos of the Osean Continental War. In 2068 Directus is devastated by the remnants of the Black Death, a plague that swept Osea killing hundreds of thousands. By 2077 Directus had successfully invaded and conquered much of Samarkand, forcing Samarkand to surrender to the Osean Powers. Wars Osean Continental War In 2050 Directus and ISAF declared war on one another commencing the Osean Continental War. Directus, well prepared for the war, invaded ISAF immediately. Soon the war intensified with Took and Aurelia joining the new Coalition against Directus, and later Yuktobania , Leasath , and Erusia . Eventually, after eight years of brutal warfare, Direcus emmerged victorious, but only after approximately three million deaths and the destruction of most of Osea 's infrastructure. The War of the West Samarkand and Directus, supported by her allies, were the main combatants of The War of the West. Due to the massive distance between Osea and Samarkand, and the huge size of Samarkand, combat in the war was sporadic. Samarkand was forced to surrender in 2077 after Directus invaded and conquered much of central Samarkand. Relations The Directus has numerous allies and is the primary member of both the Directian Empire and the Imperialists. Directus is also, however, apposed by the Anti-Imperialists and the Western Powers. The Kingdom of Erusia Erusia and Directus became close allies during the War of the West and have worked closely with one another since to resolve issues of mutual concern. The Kingdom of Leasath Following the Osean Continental War , Directus formed an alliance with Leasath. Throughout Leasath's recovery period Directus offered Leasath financial aid speeding the laters recovery. Directus also worked closely with Leasath to aid Leasath in obtaining reparations from ISAF . The Imperial Republic of Aurelia The Imperial Republic of Aurelia was formed by a member of House Kannan , Rizzardo Kannan, and therefore is a close ally of Directus. Directus has worked closely with the IRA, often advising them on a variety of matters as well as ensuring the non-intervention of other Osean states in the Aurelian Civil War through the threat of military action. The Union of Yuktobanian Republics Yuktobania and Directus have worked together since the Directus's independence, when they became allies. In 2045 Directus and Yuktobania signed a nonaggresion agreement which Yuktobania later broke during the Osean Continental War . After the war, Directus and Yuktobania once again became allies, but Yuktobania once again betrayed Directus during the Yuktobanian Incident of 2074 . The Independent States Allied Federation Directus and ISAF have had a rivalry since early in their history. ISAF is the leader of the Anti-Imperialists and often competes with Directus for influence within the Osean Federation . The Principality of Took Took and Directus were allies up till the Osean Continental War , when Took broke their alliance. Since then, relations between the two nations have been tense. In 2080, Directus threatened military action against Took if Took acted against the Imperial Republic of Aurelia . The New Aurelian Army Directus's support for the Imperial Republic of Aurelia has caused Directus and the NAA to have no formal diplomatic relations. Samarkand Samarkand and Directus, two rival superpowers, became enemies after Samarkand's invasion of Osea . Directus defeated Samarkand in the War of the West but relations between the two states remain tense. Yiffia Directus has supported Yiffia and protected from hostilities from nations such of ISAF since its discovery. More recently the two nations entered a formal alliance. Territory Directus controls central Osea , know by Directians as the Heartland, from the northern shores of the Bay of Belfast to the Katarin Mountains . As of 2061, Directus gained control of the western edge of the Whintabarrens after signing the Land Purchase of 2061 with Yuktobania. Directus also gained control of Upper Belfast, the territory between the river Augmen and the traditional border of Directus, in 2074 after signing a treaty with the Imperial Republic of Aurelia . Otherwise, Directus controls several military bases in Osea. Directus constructed the Great Qwilz Bridge at the opening of the Bay of Belfast and controls bases on each side of it. Directus also controls bases throughout Took. Finally Directus controls an offshore base in ISAF known as George Island . Outside of Osea, Directus controls Sand Island, Terminus Island, Corse Island, and Milieu Island . Directus also controls most of the land surronding the Samar bay in Samarkand. Government The Independent Republic of Directus is, at the higher levels, an Empire, an absolute monarchy led by the Emperor, and on the lower levels a representive democracy. Up to, but not including, the Wards are ruled democratically. Wards levels and above are ruled directly through the Emperor or those representing him. Chain of Command: #Emperor #High Chancellor #Warden #High Council #Local governments Before Linyoa's reforms of 2051, Directus was fully a representitive republic headed by the High Council which was led by the High Chancellor. Additionally, the Indepdent Republic of Directus is the principle part of the Directian Empire, a collection of states affliliated with Directus and respecting the authority of the Emperor. While all states recognize the authority of the Emperor, they all have varying degrees of autonomy; for example Aurelia operates largly autonomous of the Emperor's influence whereas the Imperial Republic of Samarkand is heavily influenced by the Emperor. All affiliated states share the name Imperial Republic in common as well as whos leaders formally bear the rank Warden in the Empire. Emperor Linyoa Kannan is the current Emperor of Directus and his brother Silvan Kannan serves as his High Chancellor. Name As of 2081, Directus has had several names, each refering to different things at different times. The Indepedent Republic of Directus : The Indepedent Republic of Directus has been the official name of Directus since it attained indepdence from Yuktobania in 2019. The name itself was designed to put emphasis on its new independence. The New Directian Empire : The popular name of Directus during the Osean Continental War, so much so to apear on many official documents even though the official name remained The Indepedent Republic of Directus. The name "The New Directian Empire" entred use after Linyoa's reforms in 2051. The Directian Empire : Though used as early as the Osean Continental War the term was became popular after the wars end. Similiar to "The New Directian Empire" the term was also used on many official documents despite not being an official name. After Linyoa's second reforms in 2081, the term was made official to describe The Independent Republic of Directus as well as its vassals and affiliate states. Economy Directus commands a large and prosperous economy which it uses to sustain its even larger army. Most of Directus's economy is aggricultural, though there are exceptions; South central Direcuts, especaily Midgar and Solstice , have prosperous financial sectors based on trade, industry, and other organizations. Midgar is especaily well known for its reputed banking sector. In the northern regions, mining is also a large industry. Midgar also has a nationalized internation bank since 2081 called the Directian Central Bank. Motto The motto of Directus is "Who Dares, Wins". It is generally thought to mean that he who is willing to take the initiative, however impossible, to fight for ones goals can attain it. It is similar to "Fortune favors the bold." It sometimes has the alternative meaning of "Who Dares to Win" in refrences to the hostility Directus has recieved after becoming a superpower. In the interpretation it means being in a position of power, complete with its responsibilities and criticisms, is undesireable. Important Figures (main article: House Kannan ) Kith Kannan Kith Kannan, now deceased, is the founder of the Independent Republic of Directus. Kith Kannan helped Directus achieve Indepedence from Yuktobania in 2019. He is also the nations first High Chancellor. Linyoa Kannan Linyoa Kannan, now deceased, son of Kith Kannan, is the first emperor of Directus. Linyoa reformed Directus into an empire and has led it through one of histories most turbulent periods, the Osean Continental War . Linyoa Kannan has been the leader of Directus for the past 55 years. Rizzardo Kannan Rizzardo Kannan is the cousin of Linyoa Kannan. Rizzardo founded House Kannan of Ansilon and is currently a claimant to the throne of Aurelia . Silvan Kannan Silvan Kannan is Linyoa's younger brother and one of the "Brothers Kannan". Silvan is the High Chancellor of Directus and, besides the Emperor, is the most important figure in Directian administative and civil affairs. Javert Kannan Javert Kannan is Lnyoa's younger brother and one of the "Brothers Kannan." Javert in the second in command of the Directian military and is often sent by Linyoa to lead Directus's armies. Climate Directus's location in the center of Osea gives it a varied climate. Much of the country shares the common traits of the south, namely a warm and gentle climate, though the north is much cooler. Temperatures on the Directian-ISAF border range from warm in the summer to below zero in the winter. The peaks of the Katarin Mountains are also quite cold. Religion The official religion of Directus is Soleil which is practiced almost universally within Directus owing to the nations close roots with the Soleilian Empire . Nirentosh is the patron diety of Directus and adorns the Directian flag and the flag of Midgar , on whose out skirts Nirentosh's shrine is located. Shrine owes its location to the fact that Nirentosh is reputed to nest in Mount Volysia . Major Cities Midgar Directus, renamed Midgar by the Union of Yuktobanian Republics, is the capital of the The Indepedent Republic of Directus, Directian Empire, and the Osean Federation. It has a population of approximately 216,000 people, and is the largest known city in the world. It is also the seat of the Warden of Crescere. The City is located between two tributaries of the river Crescere and directly south of Mount Volsyia. Due to the increasing influence of the Directian Empire the city has become a center of art and science to rival Aperture and Modi . Solstice Solstice is the ancient capital of the Soleilin Empire and the largest port in the known world as well as the second largest city in Directus. It is from here the Directian Fleet is constructed. As Warden of the south, Solstice is the seat of Silvan Kannan . Ustio Ustio is an important Directian city which shows significant northern influence. The city is located on the Hadrian line near the ISAF-Directian border and is the seat of Javert Kannan the Warden of the North. Mobius Mobius is the third largest of Directus's major cities. It came under repeated siege during the Osean Continental War , but Yuktobanian forces were repelled by the stuanch defense of Simba Windrider . Mobius is the seat of the Warden of the West. Lyon Lyon is a major Directian city and the seat of the Warden of the East. New Midgar New Midgar is the capital of the Directian Holdings of Samarkand and the largest city in the region. It is also Samarkand's second largest city after Samarkand itself. Most regional government organizations in Directian Samarkand are in New Midgar. Finally it is also the seat of the Warden of Samarkand. Other Cities Kingscross Kingscross is a Directian city located on the river crescere. The city was fortified by Emperor Linyoa to guard Solstice and Midgar. Bellas Bellas is a city in southern Osea. It was once controlled by the Kingdom of Aurelia but was given over to Directian control in 2075. Riverrun Riverrun is a city along the Crescere just south of Midgar. The Kannans of Ansilon are the lords of Riverrun. Rithis Bacon Trivia *Though Directus is often called the Directian Empire, after 2050, its official name actually remains The Independent Republic of Directus. *After a series of accords signed in 2081, the Directian Empire began to refer to the collection of affiliate states which recognize the authority of the Emperor whereas the Indepedent Republic of Directus refers to Directus in the traditional sense. Category:Nations Category:Osea Category:Directus Category:Osean Continental War Category:Osean Federation Category:The War of the West Category:Directian Empire Category:Faction Category:Featured Pages